


a pit of snakes

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Galiana is afraid of the Winter Palace and Vivienne calms her





	a pit of snakes

Galiana tried to blend in. A somewhat forlorn attempt with everyone else wearing a mask and feeling more at ease than her. Her clammy fingers betrayed her, as did her slow tongue. Josephine’s lessons echoed in her mind, handshakes, words, smiles. Growing up in the Circle of Ostwick consisted of long and boring lectures and a dusty books, weakly excursion to a market, never Orlesian etiquette and how to appear prim and proper, though.

She sipped at her wine. Far too bitter and dry, but helping with her nerves.

Galiana walked through the long halls of the Winter Palace and stopped to admire a statue. Smooth marble showed an impressive Orlesian Chevalier. Her hand reached to touch him, trailing along the lines of armor.

Two voices broke her concentration.

“Have you heard? The Lady of Iron spits venom into the Inquisitors ears.” A heavy accent, not Orlesian.

“Such a disgrace. Her hunger for power and influence knows no bounds.” Another one. This one definitely from around here.

“Hopefully that bland thing will see reason and banish her from her circle. Should have taken care of that bitch, before she snug into Ghislain’s bed and made us dance to her tunes.”

Galiana’s ears and cheeks darkened. Such cruelty. Only a handful of nobles were happy at the sight of the Inquisitor herself and seemingly neither appreciating her choice of companions.

A slender hand met her shoulder.

“Vivienne!” She blushed even more. Her head sunk as she focussed on her feet. “You shouldn’t have heard that.”

A smile showed on Vivienne’s features and Galiana admired her composure, all grace and elegance. At home in grand halls and beneath golden lights. “I’m used to idle chatter and gossip, darling. Their words can’t hurt me.”

Galiana clenched her fists. “I’m still angry at them. They’re like a pit of snakes. Ready to use their poison. You’re better than their … their words.” Even parts of her Inquisition had warned her. Vivienne’s political influence and closeness to the Chantry seemed to not be welcome amidst some soldiers. Combined with her wit, enemies waited at every corner.

Galiana knew that her behaviour was part role and part herself. Softness and warmth hid in her eyes and she often thought her out to listen to her opinion. During the last year, Vivienne had become her mentor and dear to her heart somehow.

Vivienne’s smiled widened. She stepped closer and touched Galiana’s arm. “I know that and believe me, your opinion matters more to me than theirs. Your compassion is appreciated, though, Galiana.”

She took Galiana’s hand. “Lets outwit some snakes.”


End file.
